Forever Starts Today
by brittanyevans
Summary: With emotions running high after the fake shooting, Brittany and Sam find comfort together and realize just how much they truly love one another.


It's been hours, but Brittany is still shaking.

"I was so scared," Brittany tells him in a tiny voice, speaking for the first time since they got home. Sam immediately pulls her closer, wrapping his other arm around her and pressing his lips to her pale forehead.

"I know, baby," he assures her, squeezes her. "I know."

After everything was cleared up and all the students were dismissed early, Sam walked Brittany home and came inside with her, the two blondes silently heading up to Brittany's room to curl up together in her bed, just needing to be close to one another. Brittany hasn't stopped clinging to her boyfriend since she found him in the choir room earlier, and Sam is thankful for that, still not able to shake that terrifying feeling of possibly losing his soulmate.

Brittany sighs in Sam's arms, cuddling even closer to him. "I'm sorry about the way I've been acting this week," she admits, thinking back to the silly song she sang to Lord Tubbington because she was too scared to sing it to who she had really wanted to.

"It's okay," Sam tells her, because it is. He gets her.

"I love you," Brittany says simply, finally, pulling away from Sam just enough to tilt her head back and look into his eyes. "And after everything that happened with Santana, it was scary to love you. To love you even more than I had loved her. But after what happened today, it's more scary to think you maybe didn't know that. So, I love _you_ , Sammy, so much."

Sam's heart swells in his chest, hearing those words for the first time, from the girl that means the most. "More than Lord Tubbington?" He teases, hoping to lighten the mood.

"More than _anyone_ ," Brittany answers completely seriously, her blue eyes shining with sincerity before they suddenly tear up. "I love you so much, Sam, and I was so scared I was never gonna see you again to tell you."

"Shhh, shh, baby, Britt, it's okay," Sam whispers, his own voice breaking at Brittany's sadness. "Britt-Britt, I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere. Everything's okay."

Brittany buries her face in the crux of Sam's neck as she cries, the emotions of the day and everything she feels for Sam overwhelming her at once. Sam just holds her tight and keeps her safe as she cries, telling her how much he loves her as he lets her get it all out.

It hurts Sam to see Brittany so sad and upset, but he loves that she trusts him enough to let go with him. So many people seem to think Brittany lacks emotional depth, when really, she's just very selective with who she shows it to, and Sam feels incredibly lucky to be one of the few special enough to see all sides of Brittany.

Once Brittany's tears finally stop, she lets out a little giggle of embarrassment at her display. "I'm sorry," she says quietly, but with a small smile as Sam gently wipes the tears away with the pads of his thumbs. "I'm being silly."

"You aren't," Sam promises, kissing the tip of her nose softly. "You just care a lot because your heart is so big. It's one of the many, many, _many_ reasons why I love you so much."

Brittany blushes at his words and her tummy does somersaults as she reaching up to idly cup Sam's jaw, just wanting to touch that pretty face of his. "You love me too?"

"Of course," Sam laughs lightly, turning to kiss the palm of Brittany's hand. "I wasn't kidding when I told you I've been into you for years. You're kind of my dream girl, Brittany S. Pierce."

Brittany swoons and reaches up to kiss her perfect boy, her heart heavy with love and sadness at the same time. "I love you," she mumbles against Sam's fluffy cotton candy lips, shifting her body to cover his as her kisses get more heated and desperate. "I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you."

"Hey, hey, Britt, hey, shhh, slow down," Sam manages to get out between kisses, carefully reaching up to cup Brittany's pink cheeks and gently pull her away from his lips so he can look into her shining eyes. He waits a moment until he's sure Brittany is seeing him through her desperation. "Slow down, baby. I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere, remember?"

Brittany bits her lip to keep her tears at bay and nods slightly, leaning down to press her forehead against Sam's. "I could have lost you today."

Sam feels his own tears start to burn his eyes at her words, flashing back to his panic in the choir room. "But you didn't," he reminds Brittany and himself, sweeping his thumb across her cheek idly. "You didn't lose me, and now you're stuck with me forever."

"You promise?" Brittany whispers hopefully, really liking the sound of forever with Sam.

"I do," Sam promises.

Sam's words bring Brittany back to the night of their inpromptu wedding, and she remembers how perfect and surreal it felt. To love and be loved so surely and completely, Brittany had never felt anything like it. It had been a mistake then, kind of, they were too young, even they knew that, but someday... Someday when they were older, she wanted to do that again, _knew_ they'd do that again.

After today, if there was one thing Brittany S. Pierce was sure about, it was that she was going to marry Sam Evans for real, and they'd have a long, beautiful, happy life together. With a perfect little house and a white picket fence, the cutest blonde babies that would be as smart as they were and a dog Lord Tubbington would probably hate.

"I love you, Sam Evans," Brittany says again, sure she can never say it enough, ready to tell Sam that every day for the rest of their lives, because she'll be able to.

"I love you, too, Brittany S. Pierce," Sam replies with a grin, guiding Brittany's face closer for a kiss. It's soft and gentle, to start, lips moving slowly against each other, sucking and nipping and loving unhurriedly, having all the time in the world.

It's not often Brittany and Sam get the house to themselves, so when they do, they usually like to make the most of their time together - naked, sweating, panting, wrapped up and around and inside each other - but today there's no rushing. An hour of just soft kisses and quiet whispering passes before either blonde even makes an attempt at removing any clothing, Brittany's hand first to find its way underneath Sam's shirt and press against his relaxed stomach.

"Off," Brittany whispers against Sam's lips, reluctantly detaching herself from him to sit up and remove her own Cheerios top and bra as Sam takes off his shirt. Neither of them make an immediate move, just take a moment to admire the other with soft loving eyes. Sometimes they tend to get too caught up in the rush and the sex to really appreciate each other's beauty. Brittany runs the tips of her fingers down Sam's bare chest, tracing along all the defined lines she finds, like she can't believe something like Sam can possibly exist, and sometimes she has her doubts. "I love your body," she has to tell him after a moment, eyes drifting back up to meet his, softening even more when she remembers the insecurities she didn't soothe. She doesn't love his body because of his rock hard muscles or pinup abs, she loves Sam's body because it's _his_. Brittany shimmies down until she's straddling Sam's thighs and leans forward to press gentle kisses all across his torso, from his collarbone to his pecs to his abs, showing love to all the places Sam might have ever hated.

"Baby," Sam sigh as Brittany gives one of his nipples kitten licks before taking it into her mouth and sucking on it softly, her tongue circling around it while her fingers gently tease his other one. "Britt..."

"I love your body," Brittany repeats, teeth grazing Sam's nipple as she pulls away to continue her gentle assault, mouth and tongue leaving a wet trail down the center of his chest as her kisses move further and further south. "I love every single inch of you, Sam."

Sam has never felt like this in his life, so loved and relaxed and before he even really knows it, his pants are off and Brittany's taking his soft cock in her warm mouth, bright blue eyes gazing up at him with pure adoration as she begins to suck him to full length. It's slow and soft and torturous and Sam didn't think a blow job could ever be anything but hot and dirty, but this is somehow the complete opposite.

Something about the way Brittany is looking at him right now makes his stomach flip, and it's not from the feeling of her throat contracting against his head or even the tip of her tongue brushing his balls, it's just... It's just from a _feeling_. _His_ feelings, the way he's felt about this gorgeous amazing girl since the first time he talked to her, that same feeling that's only grown bigger and deeper and more powerful over the years, to what he feels for her now; intense, unwavering love.

"God, I love you," he breathes out, reaching down to cup Brittany's cheeks and gently pull her back up to his lips for another kiss. Sam's hand tangles in her hair as she slips her tongue into his mouth, and he can just barely pick up the faint tastes of his own precum.. He carefully rolls Brittany's body over so she's the one laying against the bed and he hovers over her, just taking a moment to appreciate how pretty she looks with her hair long blonde hair fanned out against the pillow. It's not often she takes her hair out of her designated Cheerios high pony, but Sam loves it when she does.

"Sammy," Brittany sighs, biting her bottom lip and watching the emotions play out on her boyfriend's face as he gazes down at her. She never feels prettier than when Sam looks at her like this.

Sam just shakes his head after a moment, gentle smile playing on his lips as he brushes some hair out of Brittany's face and smooths it down. "I just... I just want to show you how much I love you."

He really doesn't need to, Brittany can feel it everytime Sam just _looks_ at her, but she doesn't stop him when he leans down to kiss her again, or when those kisses move away from her lips and down her chest towards a hard nipple, taking much the same path down her body that she did his not long ago. Brittany feels Sam's love with every wet kiss he presses against her pale skin, every nip and lick and suck, in the way his fingertips brush against her hips as he slowly pulls her skirt and spankies off before laying flat on the bed.

And Brittany feels Sam's love when he intertwines their fingers and brings his mouth between her legs, squeezing her hand when he licks into her with a strong tongue and watches her face over the arch of her writhing body as she's quickly brought to her peak and swiftly falls apart against him. Brittany cries and moans Sam's name loudly, her eyes watering a bit as something bursts open inside her chest. She comes hard in record time, spreading something wonderful through her veins.

Brittany has no idea what to do with this feeling blossoming inside her as she comes down, just knows it's like nothing she's experienced before. She always knew it was better with feelings, but this was beyond anything she felt with Artie, and beyond anything she felt with Santana. This was... Brittany doesn't think there's a word for what she's feeling right now; for what she feels for Sam. It's somehow even bigger than love.

"Come here," she just barely manages to choke out through the thick emotions clogging her throat up, tugging on Sam's hand until he's crawling up her body and looking down into her watery eyes with concern.

"Britt," Sam whispers through a smile, brushing away the few tears that manage to escape. "What's wrong?"

Brittany swallows and shakes her head, closing her eyes for a moment to collect herself before looking back up at Sam. "Nothing. Nothing is wrong at all. I just... I just love you a lot."

"I love you a lot, too," Sam says into Brittany's mouth as he kisses her again, letting her taste herself on his tongue this time. They're saying it a lot, but it's like now that they've started, they can't stop; like they're both making up for all the time they wasted not saying it or saying it to other people.

"I need you," Brittany pants against Sam's lips, her body already craving more and pressing up against his as they kiss. "I need you inside me, Sammy." Sam nods and starts to pull away to lean over to the bedside table where Brittany keeps the condoms, but the girl stops him. "I need to feel _you_ , baby," she answers his silent question. "Just you, inside me. I don't want... I don't want anything between us, just me and you." Brittany's fingers play with the baby hair on the back of Sam's neck as she tries to read his reaction. "Is that okay?'

Sam's eyes soften and he nods, kissing her again as he reaches between their bodies to carefully guide himself toward's Brittany center. She's slick and more than ready for him like she always is, and Sam makes sure he's looking into Brittany's eyes as he pushes into her, slowly burying himself deep inside her sex until their hips meet and they're bodies finally completely connect in a way their hearts have been for months.

"Wow," Sam breathes out a little disbelievingly as he feels all of Brittany's wet warmth wrapped around his shaft for the first time. With all the fun, wild, kinky sex he and Brittany have had since they started dating, Sam really didn't think there was anything they hadn't tried or any possible way for him to feel more intimately attached to Brittany than he already did, but it seems like every day he's surprised by this crazy wonderful girl beneath him and all he feels for her.

"Yeah," Brittany agrees with equal awe, similar thoughts running through her head as Sam starts to rock into her. Their sex is usually fast and hard and fun, and she never would've thought this way could somehow feel better than that, but the pit Sam's hips is growing in her stomach tell a different story. This isn't the first time she's had sex without a condom, but it never felt this way before. Those times, it always felt dangerous or thrilling, but this wasn't about that; Brittany wasn't trying for hotter sex, she just wanted to feel as close to Sam as possible and right now, she did. " _Wow_."

Sam's thrusts stay slow but deep, his forehead pressed against Brittany's as he takes his time pushing her towards the edge. Their fingers and eyes are locked as they move against and with each other, Brittany's thighs falling further apart so she can wrap her legs around Sam and pull him even closer, deeper into her, help him reach places rarely touched before.

It's a struggle for Brittany to keep her eyes open and on Sam's the closer the elastic in her tummy gets to snapping, but she fights the urge, keeping blue on green as Sam thrusts, thrusts, thrusts into her, rolling and angling his hips in a way only someone who had her body memorized could do. Brittany knows it won't be long now, and just hopes that Sam will fall off into the clouds with her.

"I'm close," she pants outs, free hand reaching around to dig into his muscular shoulder, her short nails saving Sam from scratch marks they surely would've otherwise left.

"Me, too," Sam assures her, knowing just what she's thinking. "Together," he voices, kissing her parted lips as he pushes into her a couple more times before burying his cock in deep and letting go, Brittany's name spilling from his lips as something else warm and thick spills out of him and into her.

Brittany's body shakes and trembles as she comes right after Sam, thighs tightening around him and locking his body in place as he emptied himself, sticky warmth pooling inside Brittany and making her tingle. She sighs as Sam finishes filling her, loosely hugging him to her as he carefully slumps against her, taking a moment to catch his breath before trying to roll off her but finding she doesn't want to let go.

"Stay," Brittany mumbles into Sam's neck, not letting the boy detach himself. "I don't wanna let go yet."

"Okay, Britt," Sam whispers, wrapping his own arms around her shoulders and pulling her over with him so that she's laying ontop of his chest again. "We'll stay right here, just like this."

"Mmm," Brittany sighs, settling into Sam, his sticky thickness still tucked and trapped deep inside her, keeping her warm. She shuts her eyes as sleep suddenly starts to overcome her. "I wanna stay... just... like this... Forever _._ "

A lazy grin spreads across Sam's lips and he presses a kiss into Brittany's messy blonde hair, tightening his hold on her. "Forever sounds good to me, baby."


End file.
